Retribution
by BadGrl02
Summary: Rogue owes Logan her life... R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Retribution

Summary: Rogue owes Logan her life…

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Marvell and Fox.

Authors Note: I did this for a challenge, write a fic under a thousand words keeping Jean alive and the Phoenix buried. I encourage you to try it. I had fun with it. reviews are cool so you can tell me what ya think ) love && smiiles

"Oh no, we've lost the power."

_This is my fault, I brought her down to hard, I-I… I didn't know what I was doin', I've never flown a jet b'fore… now we're all gonna die. _

"Come on, come on!"

… _Logan's gonna die. _She couldn't bear the sight of him without breaking down._ There's gotta be a way to fix this before it's too late._

"There's power in the fuel cell…"

_I'm useless… _the knowledge twisted and turned inside her.The admission in her mind was not dredged from a place beyond logic or reason. Rogue's mouth tightened when she looked up to see a familiar face.

Jean stood, her face full of strength, shining with a steadfast and serene peace. A look, Rogue reflected with fearful clarity, which only uncanny awareness could bring. _Resolve…_

But there was no time to sit and stare, before she could stop herself, she bolted to a standing position in one rapid movement and removed the silky fabric of Bobby's grandmother's white gloves, dropping them at either side of her standard issue X-men protocol shit kickers.

"Rogue, where are you going? Rogue what're—" Bobby's words, though cool and clear as ice water, went unheard.

She swiftly closed the minimal distance between herself and Dr. Jean Grey. Coming to an abrupt stop, she looked up and her heart lurched wildly in her breast. The gentle shifting emerald lights in the older woman's eyes were understanding as they searched Marie's face and reached into her thoughts. The anxious look on her face told her she knew. _It's not your fault you know…_

"Forgive me." Rogue's voice was full of entreaty. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, she flattened two equally naked palms on either side, cupping Jean's cheeks. For a moment only warmth raced its way up her forearms, but suddenly Rogue's body involuntarily jerked and she threw her head back her doe eyes rolling white. Her instinctive response to the Dr.'s raw energy and power was the equivalent of bordering on apocalyptic. For a long moment Marie felt like she was floating. But gradually her breathing began to settle down to a more even beat and she released causing Jean to collapse and seize violently gasping for oxygen. Across her pale beautiful face a dim flush raced like a fever, an inexplicable look of withdrawal and agony carved merciless lines and twisting her features.

"What the-Jean! Rogue what's goin' on!" Logan's voice cut through the thick fog the power trip high left humming through her brain. His compelling eyes riveted her to the spot as Scott dove for his fiancée and dragged her body, visibly trembling with intensity, back against his hard body, cradling her head in his lap.

_Time to move. _She could feel Logan's sharp eyes boring into her as she turned away.She would never forget a single detail of his face

With one last fleeting glance at the only man she'd ever loved, she tore her gaze away and in a mad frenzy sprinted down the jet's steps. Her mind and body were finally moving together.

Logan lunged for the jet's entrance with all the force his indestructible skeletal structure could manage before having the door firmly shut in his face. Releasing a purely primal howl of rage he smashed his fist into the thing demanding compliance. No such luck.

"Son of a bitch! MARIE! Get your ass back here!" Cyclops watched from his position on the floor as Logan's nostrils flared with fury. But what happened next made his heart come to a shuddering halt as pity slapped him full on in the face for the Wolverine.

When he spoke again, his voice was tender, almost a murmur.

"…Please?" There was a faint tremor in his voice as if some emotion had touched him, managing no more than a horse whisper.

Recovering, Logan reached one strong muscled arm out and grabbed Kurt by the collar, feral teeth barred and hostile. His tone hardened ruthlessly.

"You. Get her. Now!"

"I-I… I can't. She's not letting me!" a loud _CRACK _could be heard as the damn began to give to the monstrosity of water. Fear, stark and vivid, glittered in the transporters amber eyes, not in terror of the Wolverine, but of Rogue, being exposed to such peril.

"_Put him down Logan. I know what I'm doing." _All eyes turned to Professor Xaiver as he began to speak. Logan glanced once more at Kurt and swiftly released him appearing seconds later at the arm of X's chair.

"Marie?"

"_You save my life, I save yours."_

The students aboard the jet collectively gasped and screamed as the walls finally surrendered to the water's massive weight and it rushed towards them.

"Don't do this kid." He was pleading now.

"_Jean's to strong an asset to the X-men team. And to your heart. I couldn't do that to you Logan…"_

The jet's engine roared to life and shakily became aloft just above Rogue. And right before the tide swallowed her Xavier spoke her final words.

"_I love you." _


	2. Tag Team!

A/N: Ok guys, so here's the deal. This is a challenge to write a Logan/Marie tag team fic and the guidelines are listed below. If you are interested in tag teaming with me then you can email(is in my profile)/review or if you wish to start your own tag team I fully encourage you to do so. ) Perhaps we could even make it a competition? love && smiiles

But any who… about those guidelines…

Must have at LEAST two authors per story

Pairing: Rogue/Wolverine A.K.A. Marie/Logan

Rating: Any

Length: Each chapter no shorter than 500 words

Setting (MOVIEVERSE): sometime (anytime) after the first movie

Conflict: Must find an ORIGONAL way to get around Rogue's mutation (NOT clothing) and gradually bring Logan and Rogue together (not just magically one day they kiss and BAM marriage and children blah blah blah)

Each Chapter must be based upon a song (lyrical usage optional) to create a somewhat soundtrack for the story

NO MARY SUE!

Must stay as true to the characters as possible

Be original in your ideas (we don't want to see anything that has been done a thousand times)

Use multiple genres in your writing. for example: Humor, Angst, Romance, Action, Adventure ect…

Keep in mind readers want depth

Have a decent developing plotline


End file.
